


Just a hunch

by Naarel



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Heavily implied rape/noncon, Monikammmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Monika just thought about something. She doesn't know what's going at Natsuki's house... yet.She's about to find out.A sort of little spin-off to "Depression Naps" by Tatergattler





	Just a hunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatergattler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatergattler/gifts).



> **Trigger warning for heavily implied sexual assault**  
>  Note that it isn't much canon to Depression Naps, as Monika seemed that she didn't know about Sayori's... 'meeting with Papa'. 
> 
> _But she could pretend couldn't she?_

Monika just thought about something.

There was something odd in Sayori's messages, like she wasn't telling them all of the story. It wasn't okay. Something, something... Monika tried to connect all the conspiracy dots together, focusing on things that weren't following the pattern. Were there such things? Or was it another episode of her weird thoughts that had no real meaning? 

"Monika, is everything okay?" Yuri asked quietly, her hand on Monika's shoulder. There was some kind of weird sadness in her eyes, well, weirder than usual. Also, Yuri rarely touched anybody, as her shyness was nearly crippling her social interactions (for some reason, interacting with other girls from her 'circle' wasn't that bad, but Monika noticed how Yuri reacts to other people.) 

"I think something is... odd here."

"Why? O-oh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to..." Yuri blushed, her hand shaking a little.

"No, it's not about your touch, don't worry. It's something about..."

Massive headache. Monika felt her body all aching, like she lost a really brutal fight. But it was something even worse. Feeling of being unclean, feeling of rough, big hands on her...

Panting.

Endless torture.

Was someone screaming? Or was it just an illusion? Something in her body broke, something was beyond repair. It felt bad, no, it felt worse than anything. 

Tears? Were these tears or sweat? Or...

"Monika, please!"

She opened her eyes just to see Yuri's face. 

Something bad was happening. She knew it. 

"We have to go to Natsuki's house"

"What? Monika, what do you mean?"

"We just have to."

Yuri was really worried, but she followed Monika anyway.

 

***

 

"How did you know?" Yuri asked.

Monika sighed to herself. How can she explain all these things she saw and experienced? It wasn't the first time she's seen things, but it definitely was the first time she experienced it so hard. Was it a prelude to bigger, harder visions...?

"Just a hunch" Monika said, smiling. "Just a hunch."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hi, it's me, Mo- Naarel, hope you like it... or something


End file.
